User talk:LegOtaku
---- Archived discussions: 3 • 2 • 1 ---- ID Bot Ok, So I'll remove all existing tags tomorrow morning, talk and mainspace, then add new ones on the 2nd? Or tommorrow afternoon? --Lcawte 19:46, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, so in future, I think its best for the pages if you update User:LcawteBot/IDPages? --Lcawte 09:29, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Great April fools joke! I love it! You guys think of every thing. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC) April logo * Hi, I was wondering if you'd please be able to upload a new version of File:Wiki.png with File:April2010logo.png when the AFD stuff's all over if you can and if someone hasn't done so all ready. I'll be inactive soon and probably won't be around to change it over. Thanks very much :) 22:20, April 1, 2010 (UTC) AFD Pages Hi LegOtaku, it seems we have a few pages on April Fool's day.. I started one last night, but it appears it has some broken tags.. Brickipedia:Events/April Fools Day 2010, then we have yours at Brickipedia:AFD/2010.. what one should we keep? --Lcawte 08:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Set Headers Thanks for replying to my question so fast, I only needed to see the page to know how it was done , so it was a lot easier than I figured. Cheers Gladiatoring 15:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Three Badges I just wanted to ask is there a page with all the little badges, the things like 'I'm a fan of space police' and things like that? Please reply. P.S. Please tell me how to make the fancy signitures. --Betuor 01:55, April 14, 2010 (UTC) FA/GA CSS * Hi, if you have the time, I was wondering if you'd be able to help me with a just a little thing I've got going in my CSS. I've got it so that FA's are highlighted and yellow text, and GA's in green, but every time a GA/FA passes, I don't really want to be updating my CSS all the time. I've been trying to figure out a way to have it so that anything in Category:Good Articles (or cat:FA's) just turns to that color. Basically I just like them highlighted to be extra sure that I'm seeing the RC's on these pages and that they aren't vandalized/the article's quality isn't damaged at all, and this is the easiest way I can think of, short of always going all the time. Anyway, I was just wondering if you knew of a really easy piece of code to just put in these instead of listing/changing every article manually, if not, just ignore this message. Thanks :) 04:16, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Set infobox problem * Hey, I was about to add the Soccer/Football theme to the set infobox colors after a successful nom, when I got to the Brickipedia:Themes with white title text page. The page uses slashes to go to the next theme, and was wondering what to with this one since a slash is in the name of the theme. Do you know if it would still work if the names were entered seperately? 02:48, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: CSS and set infobox * Hey, good to see you back :) That's fine with the CSS- thanks anyway :) And sorry, I should have let you know on your talk page as soon as I did this- I tried it out with just the slash, and it seems to work out ok. It's probably better in the end in case a set just contains either "soccer" or "football" in the infobox field too. 07:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ** Also, I've been trying out the scroll box again (link, example). It works to an extent, but I think the code's pretty inefficient- basically I just have 24 sections available, and use whatever's needed. Also the image sizes need to be fixed up too, I was going to take a look at doing that sometime later on. Anyway, just wanted to let you know what's been going on with it since it seems to be you Samdo and I that are most involved with it 08:00, April 26, 2010 (UTC) AFOL Are you an AFOL? 22:37, April 26, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Four Hi Hi LegOtaku, is something happening in real life or something, you've seemed to drift to inactive here! Hope stuffs okey, --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 20:36, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Forum * Hi, I was wondering if you could take a look at this forum here. Basically it's about whether we could do with another admin. I've currently restricted it to admins only because if the admin team doesn't feel we actually need another member, there's no real point in taking it any further. Thanks, and also per Lcawte, hope everything's ok with you :) 02:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :* Could you have a comment section for users? I have noticed a couple of things in the rules that I'm not sure make sense. 19:37, May 17, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Five Hello Hey, where are you hiding? You are missed :( 04:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, we need your help in some things here. Hope you come back soon, 12:09, June 19, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost Live Q&A Hello, You are invited to join the BrickPost's first Live Questions & Answers session on IRC. It will start at 19.30 UTC today (Current UTC - here). You'll be able to ask any questions to do with anything BrickPost related, and you'll even find out some of our plans, or give us new ones! The session will be held in #wikia-brickpost-qa on IRC Freenode (join), so you'll be able to chat to us live! All you need is your PC, a screen, and your keyboard! Hope to see you there, BrickPost Team - 17:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Seven BrickPost: Issue Eight BrickPost: Issue Nine Hello Why are you gone? You seem to be active on eurobricks and flickR 20:55, October 4, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost - November 2010 BrickPost - December 2010 BrickPost - Christmas 2010 Well done Hello. First off, I would like to thank you for edits and invite you to contribute here. All contributions should be submitted by Wednesday. Thanks for all your hard work over the year, ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 00:31, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello. You have been mentioned, in my review of the year. Thanks for taking part and for your work over the last year. -----Happy New Year- Kingcjc 00:23, December 30, 2010 (UTC) how did you become a admin,what's ccg agents, what's imperial gaurd signed Spiderlily 02:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) jet, aircraft, same thing signed Spiderlily 02:39, January 6, 2011 (UTC) BrickPost - January 2011 BrickPost - February 2011 Come to my blog el blazeo 07:54, February 12, 2011 (UTC) BrickPost - March 2011 Come back Please come back! We really need you! Some of the templates you made are broken, and we can't fix them. Come back! 05:38, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :I doubt he's been on this site in months, so I don't think he will be back. :/ -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Always supplying the boomsauce...']] 20:26, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Come back anyways :P 00:13, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter